Prepare and isolate immunochemically defined antibody reagents to collagen of type I, II, III, IV (basement membrane), AB (fetal collagen), and procollagen of type I and III, which react specifically with human proteins. Prepare similar reagents specific for mouse collagen of types I, III, and IV (basement membrane).